Relaxation
by Makayla
Summary: The boys take time out of their busy schedule to... relax. Pretty much just PWP BZ/DM


This is for my beloved wifey Bryer but I hope everyone else enjoys it too ^__^

Disclaimer: I can barely finish a two-shot; let alone seven books!

* * *

"I miss your longer hair," Blaise admitted carelessly as he stroked his fingers through short blond strands.

Draco looked up from where he'd been using Blaise's chest as a pillow, "so do you not want to sleep with me now?" he pouted.

"Drake I just did," Blaise replied with annoyance. He gestured vaguely to their naked bodies sprawled across the bed before letting his arm flop back down to the bed.

"I know, I can still feel you," Draco told him with a wicked grin and wiggled his hips suggestively. Blaise flushed pink before hiding his eyes behind a forearm, "hey! I'm not lying here in all my naked glory for you to just look away!" Draco continued, incensed. Blaise rolled his eyes and thought on the lows of having such a vain boyfriend.

"Well don't do things like that then," Blaise replied, pulling his arm away to give the blond a quick glare.

"Like what? This?" Draco wiggled his hips again.

"Yes like that! Don't do it." Blaise frowned

"Why not?" Draco asked, his blue eyes now brimming with mischief. Blaise groaned and hid again, but a firm hand dragged his arm away. Blaise looked up at the boy hovering above him, somewhere between wary, tired and annoyingly interested.

"Because." He scowled unhappily.

"Because? Does it make you wanna do it all over again? 'Cuz I'm up for that," Draco's wicked grin was once again fixed in place.

"Fuck, I swear you're insatiable," Blaise told him seriously.

Draco paused, "I didn't know you knew that word," he replied, only to get smacked in the arm, "hey, hey! Domestic abuse!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Why am I going out with such a drama queen?" he asked the ceiling.

"Because I'm so sexy you just wanna screw me into the bed every time you look at me." Draco informed him in very manner-of-fact tone, he fixed the boy beneath him with a stare, "so are we going to do this or what?"

"There's no way you can be ready again." Blaise replied cynically, "and I'm not getting up for at least another half-an-hour."

"Oh really?"

"Yes rea- wait, what are you doing?" Draco didn't answer, just shimmied down until he was hovering over a certain piece of Blaise's anatomy with a grin, "oh no- Drake, come on- I'm _tired._" When he was once again ignored Blaise wondered why he even bothered sometimes, but all thought processes came to an end when the slick end of Draco's tongue licked a delicate line from the bottom to the tip of Blaise's lifeless length. The traitorous flesh stirred.

Draco chuckled and circled the tip before slipping the head into his mouth. Blaise moaned and curled his fingers reflexively in the blankets beneath him. Draco sucked firmly before letting the flesh slip from his mouth with an obscene pop.

"So I should grow my hair out again?" he asked innocently, peering up at his lover.

Blaise glared down, "shut up and suck."

"Oh, so commanding," Draco snickered, but complied. He fastened his lips around the head again wrapped around the end to stoke gently, teasing Blaise to hardness.

"Drake!" Blaise gasped and bucked his hips, seeking the wet cavern of his boyfriend's mouth. Draco let him, and Blaise watched as his cock disappeared past pink, stretched lips with a helpless groan. Draco hummed happily, and the vibrations played havoc with Blaise's consciousness, leaving him boneless. Blaise watched hazily as Draco pulled away and flashed him a smug smirk before licking firmly against the vein which ran along the underneath of Blaise's arousal, before pulling back to watch him with satisfaction.

He tugged the foreskin away gently and fingered the sensitive skin revealed with lazy circular motions before copying the movement with his tongue. Blaise gasped and bucked and grasped Draco's short hair between his fingers tightly. He tried to slip into the velvety heat again, but Draco denied him access with a chuckle.

Draco lowered his head to lap at the base of Blaise's cock, slicking the flesh with saliva, before returning to the top to engulf as much of the length as he could. Blaise cried out with surprise, his eyes clamping shut and his hips jerking. Draco held him down with both hands as he inched down torturously. Blaise could feel Draco's throat muscles contracting around him and, for a brief second, hit heaven before Draco flew back.

The blond smirked up at his lover before levelling his gaze to the glistening flesh between Blaise's thighs, "I got further this time." Draco stated smugly.

"Eurgh," was the most intelligent response Blaise could give at that point.

Draco smirked and crawled back up to straddle Blaise's hips, making him groan in disappointment.

"Oh come on Blaise, don't tell me you'd take a blow job over the main event!" Draco replied incredulously.

As Blaise stared at his boyfriend's mouth he found he had to think seriously about the situation.

"No Blaise." Draco finally added with a roll of his eyes. He reached round to grasp Blaise's cock firmly in his hands and pushed down his hips impatiently. Blaise's eyes went wide and his fingers found Draco's thighs bruisingly as his breath caught in his throat.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he managed to push past his malfunctioning trachea. "Don't- don't you need to…"

Draco shook his head quickly, his eyes squeezing shut as he continued to press down, "I'm still… from last time…" he gasped out.

"Oh…" Blaise stared down at the conjunction of their bodies with wide eyes as he desperately tried to remember what this conversation was about; then Draco clenched and Blaise forgot there was a conversation to start with. "Drake!"

"Hmmm?" Blaise stared up at his boyfriend, who smirked back. "Is something matter love?" He added sweetly.

Blaise's stare turned to glare and he pinched the thighs beneath his hands, "move!" he commanded.

"Ow," Draco whined, "that hurt!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I didn't pinch you that hard."

Draco refused to answer, choosing to pout childishly instead.

"Fine." Blaise grasped Draco's hips firmly and rolled the two of them over before settling heavily over his lover. "How about I make it up to you?"

Draco smiled and wrapped his legs around Blaise's waist eagerly, "if you think you're up to it," he replied cheekily.

Blaise scowled, "how about I show you just how much I'm 'up for it'?" he growled back.

"Sounds fun," Draco purred lavishly, pushing up to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's mouth.

"Glad you think so," Blaise grunted sarcastically before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in sharply.

Draco cried out, arching his back towards the younger boy and digging his nails into the broad expanse of Blaise's back.

Their rhythm was fast staccato thrusts that caused sweat to create a fine sheen across their skin. Hands slipped through the liquid layer as they tried to find some purchase on the other's heated flesh and tongues lapped at smooth necks and sensitive ears as they tried to take in everything of each other in a frenzied attack on their own senses. The sounds of the outside world faded away to harsh pants, broken moans and the coarse slap of skin as they slammed together.

Blaise bit on the sensitive skin presented to him as Draco threw back his head and exposed his throat, relishing in the gasp the action gifted him with. "Blaise," Draco whimpered, "Blaise please…"

"What?" Blaise mumbled trying to focus on having a conversation as his boyfriend arched against him and clenched in all the right ways.

"T…Touch me!" the blond gasped, dragging Blaise's hand away from his hip and pushing to where he wanted it.

"Can't…can't you do th-that yourself…?" Blaise laughed. He didn't get an answer though because he did as he was told and Draco moaned gratuitously before dragging him down into a sloppy, passionate kiss.

Blaise couldn't remember much after that.

***

Draco sighed and slid a soft hand over Blaise's drying skin. The boy groaned and protested weakly against the extra, unwanted heat but Draco was stubborn as ever.

"Why do I put up with you?" he mumbled unhappily.

"Because I'm so sexy you want to screw me into the mattress every time you look at me," Draco informed him sleepily before yawning into a hand and settling against his boyfriend again.

Blaise stared down at his boyfriend thoughtfully for a few seconds before shrugging, "I guess that'll do." He replied.

"Hey! You're meant to say it's because you love me!" Draco informed him angrily, sitting up to glare down at the younger boy.

Blaise laughed, "I thought you didn't like all that sappy shit."

Draco blushed and Blaise savoured the rare occurrence, "I don't! I just meant that that was what you were meant to say so I could take the piss out of you."

"Uh huh," Blaise hummed in amusement, "well to tell you the truth…" he rolled over onto his side and leant over to press a kiss to his boyfriend's abdomen, "I love you Drake."

"Ha! You sappy freak, get away from me. I'm going for a shower." Blaise laughed as the older boy slipped out of bed regally and strutted out of the door.


End file.
